Curiosity Killed The Cat
by Synnerxx
Summary: Good thing Hermione's not a cat, right?


**Pairing: Pansy/Hermione**

**Warnings: Femmeslash, sex, mild bondage, self-pleasure**

**Author's Notes: Written as raven_tiger's XXX-Mas present on LiveJournal. Review, loves!**

**Prompt: Butch!Pansy**

* * *

"Curious, huh?" Pansy leaned against the wall behind her and eyed the flustered Hermione in front of her.

"Yes, well, I thought you could help me be...less curious." Hermione wrung her hands together, feeling nervous and hoping that she hadn't made a mistake by coming to the dark haired girl.

"And what makes you think I want to—or could—help you?" She asked, a smirk forming on her mouth. The thing was she really wouldn't mind helping Hermione, had always thought she was cute and begging to be dominated, but she wanted to watch the girl get hot and bothered before agreeing to help her, which she would in the end.

"Just, you know, well, you're a lesbian, aren't you?" Hermione risked a glance upward to Pansy's face.

"Yeah, but again what makes you think I want to help you?" Pansy asked, feigning boredom.

"Well, if you won't, just say so!" Hermione snapped, looking irritated.

"Relax love. I'll help you...out of your clothes that is." Pansy smirked at the blush forming on Hermione's face.

"I...now?" She squeaked.

"Why not? There's no one around and unless you've got something better to do...?" Pansy questioned, pushing herself off the wall and coming to stand directly in front of the other girl, invading her personal space.

"I don't have anything better to do, but can we at least take this in an empty classroom?" Hermione asked, trying to get over nerves.

"Fine." Pansy grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her into the nearest unused classroom they could find.

Pansy shoved Hermione down on the unknown Professor's desk and set about casting a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the entire room.

She turned to face her new plaything. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded, lust starting to cloud her dark eyes already.

Pansy pushed her flat on her back and, with a flick of her wand, Vanished her clothing. Hermione started to protest, arms trying to cover herself. Pansy shook her head and with another flick of her wand she had Hermione spread-eagle on her back with her arms and legs bound to the desk.

Hermione pulled against her bonds, a glare forming on her face. "How is this supposed to help me learn?"

"We'll save that for next time. Right now, I want to play. And when we play, it's by my rules." Pansy reached out and twisted one of Hermione's sensitive nipples between her fingers. Hermione cried out, back arching into Pansy's touch.

"Hmm, so responsive." Pansy leaned down, flicking the tip of her tongue against the other nipple. Hermione moaned and flexed her fingers, wanting to touch the other girl.

Pansy straightened and trailed her palm down Hermione's neck, in between her breasts, down her flat stomach, to the neatly trimmed curls above Pansy's real prize. She gave them a light tug, making Hermione whimper, then trailed her fingers lower, feeling the satiny wetness that was flooding Hermione's core.

"So wet already." Pansy chuckled, thrusting her fingers inside of Hermione. She grinned at the loud moan that was ripped from Hermione's throat.

"Like that? You want more?" Pansy asked, withdrawing her fingers and licking them, tasting the other girl.

Hermione watched her every move, eyes dark and heavy-lidded. "Yes, please more."

"Well, I think you're going to have to tell me what you want me to do." Pansy cast another spell and the desk was Transfigured into a bed, Hermione still bound tightly.

Pansy pointed her wand at herself and her clothes were Vanished too. Hermione gasped, eyes raking over the other girl's slim figure.

"Like what you see?" Pansy settled in between Hermione's spread thighs.

Hermione nodded breathlessly.

"Good, now tell me what you want me to do to you." Pansy commanded.

"Touch me, please. I want to cum." Hermione breathed, a blush staining her entire body.

"Good enough for now." Pansy leaned forward and traced her tongue in circles around Hermione's wetness. She found her clit and played Ring Around The Rosy with it, making Hermione moan and whimper, senseless words falling from her lips.

Pansy's hands came up and pinned Hermione's hips to the bed as she thrust her tongue inside of her. She went back to her clit and sucked it into her mouth. She felt Hermione's body begin to tense and knew she was about to cum, even as Hermione said, "Pansy, oh Merlin, I'm going to-"

And then Hermione was cumming, hot and hard, and still Pansy kept up sucking on her clit, forcing her to handle it, forcing her to experience the most intense orgasm of her life. Towards the end, Hermione could hear herself screaming as the pleasure got to be too much for her and, for a minute, she was afraid she was going to pass out.

Pansy finally pulled away, letting Hermione begin to recover, her own hand straying to her own arousal, fingers sliding over her clit in her abundance of juices. A few hard rubs was all it took before Pansy was cumming and slumping on the bed next to Hermione.

As they came down from their highs, Pansy turned to Hermione with a smirk. "Ready for more?"

Hermione nodded, thinking that this had been the best idea she'd ever had.

As they finally finished and were fixing their clothes back in order, Hermione looked over at Pansy. "If you're gay, then why do you act like Malfoy's girlfriend?"

Pansy snickered. "Please. Draco is the biggest fag out there."

Hermione looked shocked. "Really?"

Pansy faced her and nodded. "But you didn't hear that from me."

They stood outside the classroom.

"Same time tomorrow?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled as Pansy walked away.

This was going to be one interesting and _exciting_ school year.


End file.
